When Italy Came to Ireland
by cari373
Summary: Santo and Colleen fic.  Santo and Colleen meet for the first time...Their whole romance.  I will try to follow the story as we see it on TV too...Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

An idea for Colleen and Santo...Let me know what you think!

**Chapter One**

**Meeting in the Church**

The two men dragged' Santo Dimera into the church. "Colleen, he's hurt! He was in a fight over at the local pub!"

"I should get the priest...He knows more about this than I do. Ah, but he's at a funeral." Colleen sat down. "Just set him here, let me have a look at him!" She looked at his bloody head and frowned. "He got hit mighty hard. Fetch me some water and a cloth." She ordered one of the men.

He nodded and brought it back to her. Santo fell into Colleen's lap and she took care of the wound. "Thank ya' for bringin' him ere'." She thanked the men and that was their que to leave. "Hey..." She whispered. "You alive?" She asked him. No answer. "I know yur' breathin'..."

His eyes fluttered open. It was like he had seen an angel, and he was smitten! From the moment he woke up and called her the Virgin Mother, he knew she was the one for him. But she was none other than a nun. That in and of itself devistated him! And he was married...Could they ever be together?

That was something they had both questioned. Once the priest had walked in however, there was no going back to each other. There had to be a way to meet, a place they could call their own. She had only the church at this point, and he stayed above the pub.

Colleen knew that she would be picking berries on the south side of the island later that week, and she knew Santo would probably be at the pub nearby and could meet her. It was one of the few times she was allowed to be alone outside of the church. She had to see him again. His gentle brown eyes had stirred her heart and filled her with a fire like no other! She had never thought she would fall in love, which explained why she was a nun in the first place.

Everyone on the island was either related to her or boring, and she didn't want any of them. Here she had a handsome young man from Italy who had come into her life unexpectedly and she was smitten too. She had the butterflies! And she also had this longing just to look at him...She had never wanted to just look at anyone before!

"Dear God...You put people in our lives for a reason, why is Santo in my life? Don't you want me to be a nun?" She prayed, shortly after Santo had left and the priest had gone to teach the boys at school.

"Perhaps he doesn't want you to be one." A voice she had never heard before spoke. It was an old wise one. "Who's there?" She turned around and gave a questioning look all around the room. No one was there...Was God talking to her? Or was it someone else?

The next day, she went for a walk, her mind, once again, only on Santo...

XXXX

SANTO'S POV, RIGHT AFTER MEETING COLLEEN...

He headed down the street and over to the pub. His heart was racing. There was no one else on the Earth like her. But she knew he was married, she knew that there was someone back home waiting for him.

It felt then, as he realized this, like a dark shadow was crossing over his heart. The thought of never seeing her again, the thought of never being with her again...He could never...He didn't know if his heart could handle that!

He wanted to sleep more than anything because his bloody head hurt terribly, but he couldn't because she was all that was on his mind! When would he see her again...When?

XXXXX

Colleen had a dream about Santo that night. She dreamt that they were walking by the water, and she was out of her habit...She wanted more than anything to be with him, to love him, to...well...she wanted everything!

A knock came to the church door and she shot up, grabbed her robe, and headed down the stairs to see who it was. There, lying beat up even more than before and on the church doorstep was Santo. "What happened to ya'?" Colleen asked, pulling him into the church and finding them a place to sit.

Santo was dizzy, his heart racing faster and faster as he thought of the incident. "I'm not...I'm not...welcome here..."

"This is a house of God, and you are welcome here." Colleen replied. "No one else will hurt you here."

Santo wore only a white t-shirt that was largely ripped down the front and black pants.

"Where can I sleep?" Santo asked her.

"Pick a pew..." she replied pointing to all the pews that the church had.

"Will you be nearby if I need you?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied. "But...Why...?" She began...

He smiled. "Santo..." she began.

"Say nothing." He told her. "I feel your heart racing too..." He placed his ear against her heart, and she wanted to do nothing more than undress herself in the middle of that church. But she didn't, she just relaxed and let him fall asleep, gently removing herself from him and back to her room when she was sure he was sound.

She closed the door to her room and pressed her back against it and slid down to the ground. "Oh Santo...How you have me smitten!" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

XXXSANTO'S DREAMXXXXX

_The battfield was muddy, and soldiers from both sides were dead everywhere. His head was spinning as he was trying to decide who he should fire at next. A bullet came whizzing by his head..._

Santo's eyes shot open and a scream came from him. Colleen came running down the stairs as did the priest. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything is fine, its okay father..." Colleen ran to Santo and held him the way she had before.

"That is completely inappropriate!" The priest told her. "You are a nun!"

"Not yet I'm not..."

The priest stomped off, knowing full well that Colleen had not yet taken her final vows. She was happy she hadn't, it meant she could go away with Santo if she wanted to. However the wife factor that still remained troubled her.

Santo was relaxed there, with Colleen. As long as they were near each other, both felt that nothing bad could happen to them. Santo and Colleen both stayed half awake half asleep until morning, and when morning came, the men of the town were ready to go after Santo again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Picnic**

Santo had invited Colleen on a picnic, and she had told him no! What had she been thinking? Well, she got permission from the priest to go out for an hour the next day, and that excited her, because she knew she could "run into" Santo at some point that day.

More than anything she wanted them to be a couple. A married man and a nun; it wasn't possible. Or was it? Could they find a way to make it work?

Colleen was excited to see him the next day, so she quickly finished all she had to do for that day and headed to bed.

The next day, she escaped the church wearing normal clothes, not her nun outfit. No one saw, and for that, she was very glad. She knew Santo was at the pub, but she also knew that someone from town would see her and she would be ratted out.

But...But...Praise God for Jane, her friend from high school who she knew would pass a note on to Santo for her and NOT rat her out.

"Dont read it, okay?" She told Jane.

"I won't. Are you having an affair?" Jane asked.

"No!" Colleen snapped. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, yer just so excited..."

Colleen blushed. "Perhaps I have met someone of interest. I have yet to take my vows, so this isn't _that_ serious..."

"Mmmmhhmmm..." Jane shook her head and smiled. "Well, I'm excited fer ya! I told ya you wouldn't like bein' a nun very much."

"Well, just please pass it on to him!" Colleen begged.

"Dont worry, I will." Jane smiled.

Santo got the note and met Colleen at the place she had indicated for the picnic. She stood near a blanket that had a basket on it, obviously set up for a picnic. Santo saw her standing there and all he wanted to do was run to her and kiss her...But he knew that she was going to be a nun soon enough and that was forbidden...But here she was, making an effort to see him.

Santo walked very gentlemanly to the picnic. "Hello Colleen!" He smiled at her. "I was so glad..." She cut him off.

"Dont talk." She ordered. "I have been attracted to you since I met ya...and I dont know what to do! I am about to be a nun, yur married...what next? All I want, is for us to have a moment...One where we forget that I am going to be a nun and yur married and where we just...where we are just allowed to be together. Can we have that?"

Santo could not have been more relieved by her words. "Yes." He told her. "Whatever you want, I want it too..."

Colleen pulled him close to her and he kissed her forehead, then each cheek, then her lips. He worked his way down her neck, and all the way to the end of each of her shoulders. The dress she wore covered everything, and Santo didn't know if she wanted to go further or not. He paused and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Do you want to go further or not?" He asked.

"Let's tone it down." Colleen told Santo. He nodded and pulled away slowly, never wanting to leave her. "I didn't say for you to go." Colleen pulled him back down, removed his jacket, and placed a kiss on his lips. "I just dont want to have sex just yet." She wrapped her arms around him tightly from behind, pulling him to her and relaxing.

Santo closed his eyes and thought..._I'm in the arms of my angel. _

Colleen enjoyed that moment and took it not to speak at all. After a few minutes, she remembered that she had packed a picnic and they decided to eat.

After that, Santo and Colleen watched the clouds and laughed as they decided to try to figure out what animals they looked like. "I think its a horse." Santo said of one.

"Its a zebra." Colleen joked.

"Same difference." Santo replied.

"Ha!" Colleen laughed and Santo turned to face her. "What?" She asked.

Santo planted a kiss on her lips, long, romantic, and very sweet. He pulled her into his arms and held her there for a long time, continuing the kiss until she wanted it to stop. She wanted it to continue, she never wanted to stop. His hands had traveled to her thighs. She still didn't break the kiss, instead she began to unbutton his shirt and he undid her dress.

"Do you really love me?" Colleen asked him. "I don't want to just be another fling..."

"Your not a fling, I do love you." Santo reassured her.

She smiled and he kissed her everywhere. (if your wondering how much privacy they have on a picnic, just imagine its a pretty little place with no one nearby, yes, thats where they are!) She moaned in pleasure all too much. She couldn't believe she was about to give this up for a nunnery...She wouldn't give it up!

She fumbled with Santo's belt, and once those pants were off, there was no stopping the couple from going the whole nine yards...

Santo was happy to please her. She was the virgin he had never had. You would think that maybe his wife would have been a virgin when they got married, but in fact, she was not! They finished up and prepared to part. Oh, parting for them was such sweet sorrow.

"When can I see you again?" Santo asked, fear in his voice that he might never see her again.

"I will find a way to meet you again." Colleen replied. Santo nodded and kissed her long and sweet.

"I'm going to go one way and you can go the other, that way the town doesn't suspect a thing."

Colleen nodded. She had left her nun outfit at the pub with Jane. She went into the pub through the back door, and Jane handed her the outfit. She quickly dressed and left her dress with Jane. She entered into the church through the back door.

"Where have you been all day lass?" Asked the priest...


End file.
